Cold, but I m still here
by TheAmazing009
Summary: Family is forever..." - he said as he faded away. Maybe OOC or not. Sasori x OC. ONESHOT


_Hello, I´m your martyr_

_Will you be my gangster?_

(30 years ago)

Life was never fair for Sasori.

The young redheaded boy used to sit in that old abandoned playground, fixating the other children, their happiness, the warmth in their smiles, the joy in their faces as their progenitors embraced them in a tight and loving way…

Such happiness had always been denied to Sasori.

His heart ached and tears started to flow down his tiny and soft cheeks, as he placed his puny and delicate arms around his torso, imagining…dreaming…believing that Mother and Father were there, that they had never left, it had all been a bad dream…

"Sasori!" – An old woman shouted from afar bringing him back into the cold reality. Despite the fact that she, Chiyo, his beloved grandmother, had always been there for him since his parents´ lives were taken away…she couldn´t fill in the void…it was not enough – "Time to go home!"

"Hai, Chiyo-ba…" – the youngling sniffed quietly before quickly running to his grandmother´s side.

Chiyo´s eyebrow twitched before she grabbed her little grandson and placed him on her back. "Have you been crying again?" – She asked softly to her sweet little treasure

"N-no…nana…it´s just…" – he replied between sobs before finally busting out in tears, digging his head onto her shoulder.

"There, there…hush my little one…" – the old respected kunoichi whispered to Sasori´s ear - "Mommy and Daddy wouldn´t want their little angel to be like this wouldn´t they? You have such a beautiful smile…don´t ever let it fade…for you…for me…for your parents…all right?"

Sasori simply nodded, finally able to restrain his tears, before smiling lightly at his grandmother as they continued heading back home.

_Can you feel my trigger hand?  
Running all the way down your back?_

(25 years ago)

"Sasori…I´d like to introduce you to Tomiko, she´ll be staying with us for the next few weeks" – Chiyo´s voiced echoed, making young ten-year old Sasori look back, in order to be face-to-face with a beautiful girl, perhaps a year younger than him.

Her long golden haired girl danced around her face as she moved, blinking her amazing emerald moons. Her scent was marvelous and addictive to the redhead, who continued to fixate her figure, paying exceptional attention to her delicate and pale hands. They were the most perfect members he had ever seen, they were art, the art he had only witnessed in paintings.

"H-hello…Tomiko-chan" – Sasori mumbled, his eyes still fixating her in admiration

"Hi Saso-kun" – the young kunoichi smiled at him before sitting next to the already embarrassed boy – "Say…what are you doing?"

Sasori finally managed to stop gazing at her, turning his attention to the pieces of wood and cloth next to him.

"Oh…um…these are…my first puppets….well…they aren´t complete yet…but…I already…feel attached to them…" – he pointed to the mess of materials that would later become the puppets of his parents, and the beginning of Sasori´s new life.

Tomiko´s emeralds started to glow in fascination as she hugged the redheaded shinobi´s left arm before politely asking. "Can I help you…Sasori-kun?"

"I don´t think you…." – he stopped there; her loveable moons had lost their glow in a blink of an eye, and began to water. Oh…he couldn´t say "no" to such beauty – "I mean…sure! Two heads…think better than one…right?"

"Hai Saso-kun" – she immediately regained her positive attitude after he allowed her to help him.

For the next two weeks, the two worked together building the puppets, and piece by piece, "limb" by "limb", tool by tool, the structures were complete, and Sasori had finished the first of many works of art.

Already by then, a fondness for Tomiko had begun to grow within Sasori, as he blushed every time her skin touched his, and his heart stopped every time she kissed his cheek before going to bed. He finally seemed to feel "complete".

But as fate would have it, he realized…his parents' puppets…were nothing more than puppets…and once again, he felt alone inside.

_And when you hide, you hide inside my body  
But just remember that when I touch you  
The more you shake  
The more you give away_

(20 years ago)

Even when he began to close himself from the world, Tomiko was still there.

She still understood him, she still wanted to be his friend…and he was falling for her.

"Sasori-kun?" – She asked hugging his torso from behind, her cold but perfect hands caressing his hair

"Hn?" – He didn´t bother looking back, despite the marvelous feeling the gesture gave to him

"You´ve been working on that for over a week…you´ve got to go take a walk or something…it hurts me seeing you here…"

"Art is the center of our lives, of our whole being, art is what makes our soul and body work…art is not something I can afford to ignore and abandon for some pitiful daily activity, practiced only by weak minded people…" – his gaze finally enveloped her whole slim figure. Any normal person would freeze, upon being fixated by those cold and deep abysses…but Tomiko was never a normal person.

"Hmph…do you whatever you want "Wood-head" "– she spat angrily, getting up and abandoning him to his thoughts

Sasori turned his attention back to his newest puppet; he had decided to call it Hiruko, and although it wasn´t the new Mona Lisa, its menacing metallic tail, and strong, firm and almost unbreakable structure were more than enough to compensate its horrid look. It would make a fine addition to his collection, and maybe he could use it to help his grandmother travel in dangerous areas. Little did he know that it would one day become his "vessel".

He also had never imagined he would soon claim his first victim.

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never  
We're far from comfortable this time_

Tomiko was running… her stalker was getting closer, inch by inch, before his monstrous, bear-like hands grabbed her golden hair, pulling her to the floor.

She had become fairly attractive, her figure was exactly like a sculpture, and no words could describe the perfection of her movements, her hair flowing in the wind like if they were one…unfortunately, the more gracious and attractive a deer is…the more hunters will come for it.

She contorted, trying to escape the brute savage, before being pushed into a wall…no one would do anything, for the man was a shinobi, and could easily annihilate a whole village of mere "peasants" with his bare hands.

Her sobs echoed through Suna´s alleys, as his perverted superior members caressed her most intimate zones, wanting to make her his, whether she wanted to be deflowered or not.

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never  
We're far from obvious this time_

"Let her go…" – the redhead spat at the fiend who dared to touch Tomiko, his hands in his long robes

"Well, well, well, if it isn´t a little villager who doesn´t know his place" – the ninja laughed at Sasori´s bravery pulling out a kunai – "Let´s see how strong you are when I cut off that filthy tongue of yours" – he threw Tomiko away, like a simple ragdoll, something you could use as you would and then discard, like if it was nothing.

Upon seeing the beautiful blonde kunoichi violently burst into a brick wall, something in young Sasori twitched.

"I´m not a villager…" – his hands trembling in rage as a scroll came down his large clothing – "A mere "villager" is a man who can´t think and act by himself…who doesn´t have a designation or meaning in life…I have a name…Sasori…of the Red Sand…and heed my words you rapist…for they will be the last ones you shall ever hear"

He opened the sheet of white and abstract paper, before murmuring something very quietly. Out of nowhere, smoke surrounded him, making the ninja´s eyes startle in confusion. When the sudden mist faded, a strong structure stood in front of Sasori, spiky hair, numerous arachnoid arms attached to blade.

"Kazuru…the `crow´…the hailer of punishment and torment has reached to you" – he smirked evily, quickly moving his hands. Kazuru shot several needles directed to its target…and as quick as the fight as started…a life was taken.

The puppeteer stared coldly at his fallen opponent, and a smile was drawn in his usually emotionless lips.

"Good riddance"

Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all  
Now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck

He ignored the angered shouts of the villagers as he carried Tomiko in his arms back home.

For four weeks she didn´t speak, for four weeks her spirit seemed broken, for four weeks, Sasori´s life was not only an empty pit…it had become and empty pit of despair.

Every day he would sit next to her…

Never talking…

Never touching…

Just staring…

His pits displayed pain…pain which could only be killed with her return,

Pain he had never gotten used to…

However, when they met her emeralds, all the remorse…the guilt…faded…the blades in his heart melted, to be replaced with angelic feathers...

"Sasori…" – she finally whispered, feebly breaking the cycle of silence.

"T-tomiko…" –one of his eyes watered upon hearing her delicate voice…now he was certain…he loved her…he wanted her…

Her hands placed in his gelid cheeks, her jade moons craving for him too…his love for her was reciprocal…

He felt heaven as her soft and delicate lips pressed against his, uniting them in that long waited moment. His fingers caressed her blonde hair as their lips started to battle insanely after a few hesitant moments of contact.

She felt his tongue exploring her mouth, and did the same blushing furiously, wanting this to be everlasting.

After a few moments, their mouths parted, the two blushing furiously.

"Sasori…" – she gasped her cheeks red from happiness and pleasure.

"You are my flower…my sunshine in the darkest days…my light in the shadows…my friend…my angel…my love...Tomiko" – he replied placing her head on his chest

_So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies  
But don't you forget,  
The more you turn away,  
The more I want you to stay_

It was a cold morning in December, almost half a year had passed since he had confessed his love for her…and he could finally say that now, the whole inside his heart had finally been erased.

He had wished to see snow at least once in his life, so Tomiko guessed it was fair to go with him to the Great Mountains of Kumogakure, the village of the clouds.

As they had expected, a whole new world stood before them. The rocks had been covered by a magical white sheet; the air was soft and fresh, not burning his lungs like the hot and suffocating breeze in Suna. His eyes scanned these wonderful sightings with avid curiosity, paying special attention to a certain bird: a falcon.

The small and almost skinny creature was so gracious in its tender movements, as it descended at a breath-taking speed in order to catch a prey.

He felt her delicate fingers grab his neck from behind and quickly turned his attention to the "White Fairy" of this winter world.

"I´ve never seen you so joyful like this Sasori-kun" - she murmured to his ear wrapping her arms around his torso

"That´s a lie" – he smirked as he briefly kissed her – "I always smile when I see an angel…like I am doing now" - His hand reached out to his long clothing as he took something out…a pale blue rose

"S-sasori…"

"That´s for you…it´s a rare kind in Suna…it only blooms once every hundred years…but what I feel for you…will only bloom once…and never again…what I feel now…is eternal"

"I love you so much…" – she embraced him, smiling happily. For years she had looked for someone different, a man who thought with his heart, who believed in himself and wasn´t influenced by the world they lived in. She had found him…and she too felt complete.

Their bodies rolled on the snow, not letting go from each other, exchanging caresses and soft kisses. She moaned as she felt his lips contact with neck, pulling his head closer pleading for more while she professed even more of her feelings for him.

His fingertips went down her spine, making her body twirl in pleasure.

That night, the two made the final bond.

He was happier than ever.

_You're so endearing,  
You're so beautiful,  
Well I don't look like they do,  
And I don't love like they do  
But I don't hate like they do  
Am I ever on your mind?_

(15 years ago)

Sasori had become a fine young adult, despite of his short stature, his puppetry skills were now more developed than ever, and some even said he had found the secret to immortality.

However, it was not his skills, nor his recognition, nor his power that made him happy…it was still the golden haired angel he saw every day as soon as he awaked.

Despite not being married with Sasori, Tomiko was carrying the redhead´s child, something that could be considered a dishonor to an entire family and its future and past generations. This didn´t bother her though. It was Sasori´s child, and with honor or not, it would be someone who would improve and change the world devastated by war.

On that day she decided to go pick up some flowers for her lover, since she knew of his secret fondness of lilies. It was a rare kind that only grew in the frontier between Suna´s and Iwagakure´s (the earth village) territory.

She softly sat on the jade grade, slowly and methodically analyzing the specimens, for only the most perfect ones were good to her Sasori.

Night had begun to fall.

What she saw next would be a determinative point in her soon-to-be husband´s life. A bald tall individual, riding a majestic and menacing red-eyed horse stood before her with a sadistic smirk.

Although she was a powerful and skilled kunoichi, her current state didn´t allow her to take matters into her own hands and to defend herself.

So she ran, as fast as she could, for her life and for the life of her child. She knew she would get tired and be caught, but the idea of losing the chance of having a happy life with Sasori was too much for her to bear. Suddenly she felt blood in her thighs, and her emeralds watered in pain. Chiyo had warned her about this…in the first trimester, a woman should never endure that much stain…because of her ignoring her advice…she had lost her child.

The puppet master eventually came to acknowledge her whereabouts, and dashed to the place she was located. His feet were running faster than ever, his breathing had lost its humanity and it had become just like a lion´s…willing to do everything to protect his lioness and calf.

She fell...her body was unable to move, the pain was too much. The earth attacker laughed insanely as his blade lowered down into her angel body.

"Sasori…" – she managed to whisper feebly as she felt the metal pierce her frail skin. Darkness took over, and an angel in the world…was gone.

Sasori reached the valley, only to see a red tone in the usual green grass.

His hands shook in anger, fear and disbelief.

"No…no……NO! NO!" – was all he could scream as he collapsed onto his knees next to his lover´s corpse. His hands touched her golden hair, then moved to her soft face.

Rubies dripped from her angel lips, light in her eyes had vanished, and her skin was now cold and hard as a granite wall.

He didn´t feel pain though…he felt hell.

His heart had shattered in thousands of pieces; the greatest torture had been applied to him…

For the first time since his early childhood…a lone tear ran from his dark moons, before turning into an ocean of pain and despair.

Life was never fair for Sasori…and once again he had realized it

Dawn had come, his head aching from the torturous hours of being permanently separated from Tomiko…

He brought her back to Suna, but refused to have her burnt or cremated…he said his life with her was everlasting, and so it would remain.

From that day forward, Sasori never smiled, never cried, never laughed, never felt…never lived again.

Tomiko had moved on to that place good and pure people use to go when their hearts and souls deserve it…and Sasori´s last remaining spot of humanity had gone with her.

_COLD, you broke me from the very first night  
I'd love you 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too comfortable this time  
COLD, I loved you from the very first night  
You broke me 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too obvious this time_

(Present day)

Sasori was now thirty five years old…he had left Suna a month after Tomiko died…and joined the Akatsuki. He heard they were planning something big…

They would create piece…they would punish the wicked…and maybe they could bring the dead back to life.

Deep down, the puppeteer knew it was a big fat lie.

The dead stay dead…nothing can be done to bring them back.

Sasori had been recently partnered with Deidara, a young nineteen year old man, who also had his very own unique style of art.

Despite their constant bickering about the true nature of life, Sasori grew to enjoy the kid´s company.

But he still was certain and sure he would always remain silent inside…unable to love or to be loved again.

He entered his room in the old and creepy Akatsuki base, a place that not even their leader dared to move in to.

He placed his hand inside a safe, quickly cracking it open, before picking up a strange structure…a puppet…and placing it onto her bed.

"Hello Tomiko" – he gazed at the wooden structure of his deceased love, his first Human Puppet – "I promised you…I would never forget you…and that you would be the only thing I would ever love or care about…"

He picked up a flower…that old blue rose…it was still blooming…and placed it on the puppet´s head.

"This is how I will always remember you before I die…surrounded by winter…forever young…forever beautiful…rest now my love…for soon…we will truly be reunited"

Family…was forever…


End file.
